


Behind Closed Doors

by Juli_0823



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fem!Armin, Genderbending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Student Armin, Teacher Erwin Smith, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_0823/pseuds/Juli_0823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin goes to Eren and Mikasa’s biggest party of the year and the theme of the party this year is costume party and almost everyone (meaning students and teachers) from the University of Sina start to get together at this event because it’s an end of the year event that always take place after exams and classes have finished for the academic year. At some point everyone at the party get in a circle and play seven minutes in heaven. (Just to remind anybody the kids are all grown up they are all at least between the ages of 21 to 23 or older, which is why they are all in a university so don’t freak out about who I ship or what they do.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> (Just to remind anybody the kids are all grown up they are all at least between the ages of 21 to 23 or older, which is why they are all in a university so don’t freak out about who I ship or what they do.)

Armin doesn’t normally dress up in sexy costumes but this year she had her eyes set on someone that she knew would show up and would melt in her hands if she dressed in a sexy French Maid costume.   
Armin used to be insecure, quiet, always alone but when she met Eren and Mikasa at the University of Wall Sina she started to blossom. 

This outfit in particular is so sexy compared to any of Armin’s previous costumes that she was kind of afraid that she was showing off too much. The top of the costume is made of satin on the bodice and it has frilly edges made with lace for the straps that keep the top from falling and it has sleeves that cover only like an inch of her arms. As for the skirt, it just barely covers her milky white long legs and it’s made of lace with layers of ruffles. Once she tries it on with all the accessories, like the cute black booty shorts that she borrowed from Mikasa and the new high heel shoes she found online the costume fit perfectly and it was super sexy.

The time is 9 pm and she has been getting text messages from Mikasa about how this was going to be the biggest party of the year. Armin already knew Mikasa was going to say that though because she says that every year. So here is some of the recent texts being sent back and forth.

M: hey people are starting to arrive are u on ur way?! They’re asking about the drinks D:  
A: Yeah, Yeah I know, I’m already leaving my place I already have the shit in the car I’ll be there soon.  
M: Armin, get ur ass here now or ill make Eren go get u   
A: I’m in the car already I swear ill be there faster than u can say French maid ;)  
M: I won’t ask y but k see u when u get here

Armin was actually still in her room trying to look perfect for Erwin the super-hot history professor. This was one of the few teachers that just happened to be single, great with all the students, and be cool enough to want to go to the Party. This made Armin think about it for a moment though because she would never have expected to hear from one of her classmates that he wanted to go to the party yet she knew that the party was always talked about when the days got closer so maybe he was going just because he wanted to or because he wanted to see someone there. 

Armin finally decided that she was ready so she got her keys and the drinks that Mikasa was asking for and left for the party. Armin was nervous but excited to go because she still wasn’t completely sure if he was going to go. Driving, it only takes her five minutes for her to get to Mikasa’s house, but she was so nervous today that she took almost ten minutes to get there. As soon as she got there, Mikasa was waiting for her at the front already and was giving Armin the death stare.

A: I’m so sorry I took so long... (she took a deep breath)… I guess I’m just little bit nervous but here’s the drinks.   
M: I don’t know what’s going on with you but as you can see the party has already started and people are already arriving.   
A: I really am sorry it’s just that I am expecting for someone to be here and I wasn’t sure how to tell you over the phone but I was hoping to see someone here at the party.   
M: Armin its okay I think I already know who it could be, (Mikasa whispers in Armin’s ear) its Professor Erwin isn’t it?  
A: (Armin blushes and whispers back to Mikasa) Yeah, how did you know?  
M: I know because I’m your best friend, look let’s talk about this later okay we have a party to throw right now.

Mikasa walks away and starts talking to some friends that Armin knows from the university. Armin stands there for a moment where Mikasa left her and takes a deep breath and thinks in the back of her mind (I’m here to have a good time tonight.) She smiles at that thought and starts walking towards the kitchen to take the drinks (which at this point I haven’t mentioned what they actually are right? Okay so there’s a bottle of Crown Royal, Jack Daniel’s, 3 Smirnoff flavored Vodkas, and Large 2 liter bottles of soft drinks.) Armin places the drinks all in the right places knowing that the soft drinks have to go in the fridge and some of the liquors can stay out or can go in the ice chest that was placed under the buffet table. 

The table is full of all kinds of delicious foods that Armin was eyeing at but knew that she didn’t want to overdo it on the snacking so she only took a small tasty hors d’oeuvre that she knew was ordered from the restaurant that Mikasa loves so much. It’s a white-chocolate covered strawberry with a simple striped design and made with white chocolate and semi-sweet chocolate. As soon as she took a bite of the strawberry she got a tap on her shoulder and she tried to swallow the piece right away and when she turned around she saw that it was Jean and she smiled but covered her mouth in case there was still any piece of the strawberry still left in her mouth. 

Jean is dressed as a magician with a simple design he is wearing a top hat that looks old and over worn and he’s wearing a shirt that has a fancy shirt design printed on it to look like its part of a fancy suit and black pants that are so over worn it looks like he mows the lawn in them. Armin takes one look at him and giggles and says sarcastically.

A: Hey Jean, I like your costume it looks like something that took you months to plan to wear for tonight.  
J: Oh Armin, I’m just trying to impress the girl of my dreams. (Jean gives Armin a slightly sleazy yet flirtatious look but Armin knows too well to give in to Jean.)  
A: Jean, I thought you were gonna start putting games and activities together so that the guests don’t get bored. Hey how about we get a large group together and play a classic game like let’s say “seven minutes in heaven” huh?  
J: Anything for the beautiful maid. (Jean gives another cheesy/flirtatious smile to Armin and walks away to tell people what the activity of the night is going to be and where the activity is going to happen. (Which happens to be in the living room much the same like when this sort of thing happens in movies.))

Armin goes to Mikasa’s work desk that she has so super neat and organized and grabs a small notepad and a pen. She starts telling people that are just hanging about looking down at their phones already looking pretty bored. Even though the party just started she knows that people these days have the attention span of a fly when they have their phones out. As more people are coming in the door (and yes they are arriving now because who actually arrives to a party super early?) now there are finally enough people to start seven minutes in heaven.

The way she set up the rules tonight was you put the name of the person or thing that you are dressed as like Armin is a French maid so she puts herself as the “French maid” and Jean puts his as the “magician”, and so on and so forth. (Side note: everyone from the series, like the main characters and most side characters are at the party except for maybe a few choice people like Eren’s mom and dad and other parents because seriously that would not make for the best party of the year, sorry not sorry.) For this game to be played they have to go into a room or closet so here Mikasa allows them to use her room as long as nothing gets out of control and they don’t touch anything that looks valuable. They are only allowed to sit on her bed or the stool or just stand.

Okay so everybody that joins in on the activity puts their “names” in Jeans magician’s hat and since it was Armin’s idea she gets first choice on who goes in with who. The first name she pulls out of the hat say “chef” which is Sasha and the next name that Armin pulls out of the hat says “knight” which I will say is Connie because he always wanted to be Sasha’s knight in shining armor. Everybody from the group cheers them on and even make kissy noises while they blush and walk over to Mikasa’s room. Even Armin cheers them on and gives Sasha a thumbs up when she turns her head to look back at the crowd. 

Jean keeps time on his phone and looks back at Armin.  
J: Hey Armin, what if the next names you pull out are yours and mine?  
A: Oh Jean you know this is random, anybody could be chosen next.  
J: But if your paper gets picked and mine gets picked then what would you like to do?  
A: You sure are eager to play this game, well we’ll just have to find out when the moment comes.  
Armin rolls her eyes at Jean and takes a look at her phone and sees that it’s only been two minutes since Sasha and Connie went into the room, so she closes her phone and tells Jean to keep an eye on the time while she leaves for a couple minutes.

She decides to leave the living room full of costumed guests and goes to the kitchen where it is quieter because she sees that nobody is in the kitchen at the moment. She goes to the table full of drinks and pours herself something that has a light brown amber colored and adds a dark soda to it, and adds ice cubes to it to chill the drink. While she takes a sip of the drink she doesn’t realize that someone tall and handsome was watching her take a drink so the handsome fellow clears his throat and the noise he made, made her jump. So Armin turns her head around thinking that it was probably Jean following her and being an annoying idiot and sees that it was Reiner dressed as a cowboy which Armin thought looked ridiculous on him because he didn’t seem the type to wear something like that even on Halloween. Reiner had a red cup in his hand and looked very drunk already. 

A: Hey you trying to scare the crap out of me here or what?  
R: No beautiful I was just trying to catch your attention.   
A: Reiner the party just started and you already look buzzed, go home.  
R: Awe come on Armin you are always giving me a hard time and I’m not drunk by the way this is only my second cup. How about you keep drinking and loosen up a little.  
Armin decides to turn around again to add more soda to her drink when she feels a hand being placed on her ass and she tries to turn around to push Reiner away but he grabs her whole body and pulls her in for a forced kiss and he did this so quickly that it didn’t give enough time for Armin to push him away and she tries now to push him away but he’s too strong so she bites him and he finally lets go her.

R: Ahhh!!!! Armin are you fucking crazy?!?!?!  
A: Touch me again and you won’t talk right for a month, Honey, I fucking dare you to touch me again.

She crosses her arms and gives him the same death glare that Mikasa gave her earlier when she got to the party. Apparently Reiner doesn’t learn or he doesn’t care what she says because he grabs her again and this time he uses one of his hands to grab Armin’s face so she doesn’t bite him again and threatens her by telling her what he’ll do to her because she bit him, so she’s just being held forcefully tight against his body and she has no way to escape this time. She struggles to get loose but it’s no use his grip on her is too strong and no matter how much she wants to fight him she’s too small to fight him. She starts praying for someone to walk through the door, when all of a sudden someone grabs Reiner’s arms and pulls Armin out of Reiner’s grasp. The guy is able to grab Armin when she is out of Reiner’s grasp and doesn’t let Armin fall to the floor. The person that rescued Armin is wearing a ninja costume and somehow Armin thought it was the perfect costume for this guy because neither Armin or Reiner saw or heard the guy come in, but now the guy was grabbing Reiner by the top of his shirt and threatening Reiner that if he ever saw him lay a hand on Armin ever again then he would break all of Reiner’s bones. 

Armin was a bit freaked out by now but she remembered Jean was still taking time, so she decided to leave the kitchen and when she got back he didn’t notice anything odd with Armin.  
J: hey you finally came back you should have seen Connie and-  
A: okay are we ready to continue?  
J: Yeah, I was just trying to make conversation with you.  
A: I’m not in the mood for that right now.  
J: Geez Armin what happened in the kitchen did you eat a bad snack or something?

Armin didn’t even want to tell him what happened she just gave him a very pissed off look and then let out a heavy breath and said  
A: Okay people lets continue our game, Jean lets have those names and see who’s next.

The next names she pulled out were French maid which is hers and she groaned at the thought of what name could be next and she thought in her mind please not Jean not Jean please anybody but Jean.  
The next name she pulled out was ninja and she couldn’t say it for some reason she went blank so Jean read it off but nobody was showing up, so he called it again.  
J: Okay if nobody shows up I’m going to pull another name out to go into the room with this lovely French Maid again I’m calling a ninja here is there any ninja here?  
N: Yes I’m here so sorry for delaying the beautiful French Maid, would she like to join me in the room for seven minutes?  
A: Uhhh mmmm y-yes, uh yeah sure. 

Jean has a weird look on his face like if he’s asking ‘WTF is going on? One second she’s in a bad mood and the next she’s nervous as fuck to do the seven minutes in heaven.’ Armin hardly pays attention to Jean and the ninja guy has the door to the bedroom open for Armin like a proper gentleman. Everyone around them hardly pays any attention to the tension that Armin is feeling and cheer them on to kiss and do stupid shit.

When the door closes Armin takes in a deep breath and realizes that she is in the bedroom playing seven minutes in heaven with a guy that just saved her from Reiner. She thinks quickly now and thinks first thank god that Jean wasn’t chosen but now she sees the guy that got chosen and sees that he is wearing one of those face mask things that ninjas wear and she wants to know who is behind the mask but he won’t remove the part of his mask that’s covering his mouth. Armin then decides to let her breath out and thinks about just going with the flow and hopes for the best.

The ninja guy then turns to her.  
N: Alright so we have seven minutes to do whatever until they start knocking or open the door.  
Armin places her hand on his arm and says  
A: We can do whatever we want for seven minutes, if you have anything in mind then don’t hesitate to ask or do.  
He places both hands on her shoulders, slightly rubbing them then asks with such a deep voice   
N: Do you have anything in mind?  
Armin shivers when he rubs her shoulder then she has an idea,   
A: yes I do  
She starts to move around the room and pretend to dust with the toy duster that came with her costume, while leaning over things in the room and she playfully leans over something close to him so that all he can see is her backside. She can see that he’s playing along now because he chuckles a bit and asks her while she’s leaning over.

N: Did someone call in a maid?   
He gets closer to her and asks if she needs assistance.  
She thinks happily “yes he wants to play along maybe this will help me figure out who he is,” then she looks around Mikasa’s room and sees that she has a wooden stool in the room.  
A: yes I would like for you to go grab that stool over there and sit down on it, please.  
She was nervous with what she had in mind but she knew it had to work.  
N: Alright then.   
He then follows her to get the stool and sits down  
A: Okay now that you’re closer to my height would you like to take over?

He seems to get pretty comfortable sitting on the stool and gives Armin a relaxed look but there’s something about his look that she can’t seem to put a finger on because its more than relaxed it’s something else because he then says with a deep voice again  
N: Well now that I’m sitting down, I think I’d like a lap dance.  
Armin raised her eyebrows for a moment and realized what his look he has, “oh shit that’s the same look that Reiner had on his face earlier” his look is possessive and wanting like a lion ready to attack his prey. So she thinks about how she said just go with the flow.  
A: Okay well let me put on some music while we’re at it, I hope you like the fifty shades of grey soundtrack. 

Armin starts moving her shoulders in tune to the first song, which is “I put a spell on you.” She uses the duster to place it on the guys body and sees that he puts his hands on his head and relaxes a bit.  
N: This is getting interesting.  
While she is moving the duster around and dancing she trips on her own two feet and lands sitting down on his lap.   
N: Woah!

He grabs her by the waist and makes sure she doesn’t fall. Armin puts her arms around his neck and sits better on his lap and as she feels his hand go to her hip she grabs his hand and pushes it down so he can grab her but and she pulls down his mask while he’s distracted and sees who it is and Armin is surprised to find out who it is but she’s happy about it and kisses his lips so slowly and gently.  
A: Thank you Erwin for saving me from that idiot. How could I ever repay you?  
He doesn’t say anything except grasps Armin’s butt firmly and brings her closer to him and kisses her back. She moans into his lips when he grabs her tighter and gently bites his lip and kisses him again. He then begins to kiss her neck, slowly moving her around on his lap, then she lets out a moan when she feels him bite her neck and she knows that’s going to leave a bruise but she doesn’t care. She lets him continue to bite her neck but notices that she’s slipping of his lap so she tells him to hold on a moment gets off him lap and wraps her legs around him so that he can hold on better to her. He then kisses the bruise that he left on her neck and starts kissing down her shoulder past the fabric to her arm while he moves his hand that he had on her butt back to her hip. After a couple of minutes of this continuing the door opens and armin opens her eyes first and stills her body and Erwin notices the movements of armins body and stops too.

E: Uhh…  
Armins face turns red when she realizes what has been going on and she gets off his lap and walks out of the room and everyone is actually shocked to see who the ninja was this whole time and to see that armin was all over him. Jean is the first to snap out of it and wants the attention to be away from Armin so he yells,  
J: Okay everyone lets continue the game and see who’s going to kiss who next   
Erwin then leaves the room while Jean continues to get everyone’s attention and starts to look for Armin. This only takes a couple minutes because he finds her in an empty room sitting on a chair and looking down at her phone, he notices that she has a puzzled expression on her face as she keeps looking at her phone, so he clears his throat and this catches her attention which almost causes her to drop her phone.   
A: Er-win I I’m really sorry f-for walking out of there without a word I- uh I got so scared a-and I-I…  
E: That’s fine how about you and I go outside for a moment I think you need to take a breath of fresh air.  
A: Yeah sure. I was just going to go outside to clear my head.

She blushes but he just smiles at her and tells her it’s okay. They walk outside together and sit down on a part of the grassy lawn that is covered by lots of bushes and nobody could tell that they are there unless they stood up and Armin can feel the fresh air hitting her face and she takes a deep breath air and says  
A: Erwin I am really thankful that you saved me from Reiner and I really did want to make it up to you but-  
E: Its really fine unless you have something in mind.  
A: We could continue what we were doing in the room out here.

Erwin doesn’t even give it a second thought he gets as close as he can to Armin’s lips and Armin kisses him and wraps her arms around his neck and he picks her up and puts her back on his lap. He then kisses and softly bites her lips and her breath is getting faster as he starts to kiss her neck and places his hands firmly on her hips and she then puts her hands on his shoulders and gently pushes her hips towards his crotch so that she could feel him underneath her. He then slowly begins to press her hips against it more, using his strong hands to move her hips back and forth. Armin can feel him getting hard underneath her costume but she continues to move her hips anyways and she starts to kiss his cheeks and gently bites his jaw and can feel facial hair tickling her lips. She notices though that he wants to take over so she lets him and he continues to press her hips against him and as he brings her close he starts kissing her neck ever so softly. This makes her shiver because her neck is so ticklish and lets out a soft moan a moment later as he continues to kiss her neck. He notices that she’s ticklish around her neck so he continues to brush his lips against her neck, and she lets out a girlish laugh and even though she feels like she wants him to stop, she doesn’t stop him because she wants to feel his lips and his hot breath on her neck.

A: Ohhh mmmmm  
its all Armin can say as she’s seated on his lap, he chuckles at her laugh and brushes his lips against her neck, he begins to kiss it again down to her shoulder and she shivers again when she feels his lips on her shoulder, he then gently bites her neck out of nowhere.  
A: Mmmm I can handle more than that cutie keep going, you can’t break me that easily.  
Armin says to him full of lust and want. But then he stops kissing her and stops her and this makes her groan but she realizes it’s because they both have the same idea in mind.  
A: Erwin I’m glad you stopped me because if we continue this it might be best if we either go back inside the house or we can go to my place it’s not far from here.  
E: Sure your place sounds much better.

So Armin gets off his lap and fixes her costume the best she can so she doesn’t look like her costume was almost ripped off of her. He also tries his best to fix his costume, if you know what I mean, and they both leave the house to her car and he suggests to drive them both to her place but she doesn’t want to be giving directions at the moment and tells him its okay, her place isn’t far from Mikasa’s really.  
Her place is like three blocks from Mikasa’s house, she lives in an apartment with a roommate (which happens to be Annie) that is hardly ever around so Armin knows that she will be able to take Erwin to her place tonight. 

They get to her place in record time and Armin checks to make sure that Annie isn’t around tonight by looking around the parking lot to see if Annie’s car wasn’t around and Armin let out a deep breath seeing the car gone for the night. As Armin has her keys in her hands and she opens the door to the apartment, she is nervous to be doing this but she doesn’t want Erwin to know that she’s nervous so as soon as he closes the door behind them she turns the living room light on and does one last check for Annie even though she knows that Annie goes out every weekend. Now she knows for sure she’s gone because Annie always leaves a note in front of her door to tell Armin that she is leaving for the weekend. 

She then goes back to where she left Erwin standing near the door waiting for her. She reassures him that Annie’s not here this weekend so she pulls his shoulders and kisses him deeply and with arousal, he then wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her back deeply the same way. She wants to continue and finish what they started so she lets go for a moment and sees that her love seat is a few steps behind them and she pushes him to the seat and grabs her phone to continue to play the fifty shades music and starts to play the music and dance for him. He gets comfortable again and watch her do her thing, the first song comes on and she lets her hair down and as she hears the song say “I put a spell on you” she turns her body around and gets so close to him that she’s almost sitting on his lap and she grabs his hands and places them where ever he wants and starts to dance again. 

He starts to move his hands around her body, feeling her ever so slowly, this continues until the next song which is when she grabs the hem of her costume blouse and pulls it over her head and as she hears the song say “touch me like you do” she feels his hands on her torso and it makes her shiver with arousal and she moans at the feeling of his warm hands on her back. She rolls her head back and lets out a loud moan the more she feels his hands all over her torso and then she turns around so that they are face to face and lets him continue even more.

A: Come on baby I want to feel you all over me don’t hold back.  
He then starts to lower his hands from her torso down to her butt and squeezes it gently. She gets on his lap and kisses his lips gently and as she’s doing that she moves her hips while she’s on top of him and can already feel him underneath her. He starts to rub her against him even more and gives her a long, smooth kiss. Her hands let go of him for a moment as the kiss continues and she opens her mouth to allow his tongue entrance to her mouth and at this time her hands move to his and puts his hands on her breasts while still wearing a bra, she then stops the kiss to ask him  
A: Do you like the bra on me or off?  
E: On for now,*He then shows a grin* and I’ll take if off in a bit.

She puts her arms around his neck and pulls his hair a little bit and lightly kisses his lips before moving her lips to his cheek and bites going down his neck and sucks his neck until she sees a small pink bruise form and kisses it lightly and then goes back to his lips kissing them hard and with passion. It’s his turn now so he goes from kissing her lips to slightly tilting her head and biting her collarbone, which causes her to moan because the feeling of his warm lips is so good on her neck that she grabs his shoulders and moves her hips along his lap so that she can feel him again and again underneath her panties. He rubs her against himself more, putting more pressure against them. 

With every movement that is made Armin can’t stop moaning and she lets her head roll back and continue to feel the pleasure, he begins to kiss her neck as its tilted back. She lets go of his shoulders and pulls down the cups on her bra and begins to play with her breasts by rubbing and twirling the soft skin of her nipples around her fingers. Erwin sees what she’s doing and pushes her hands down and grabs her breasts and rubs them gently and the feeling of his hands on her is so new she closes her eyes and lets her head fall back again and lets out a moan and she puts her hand on his hair again and pulls it gently to kiss him roughly on the lips this time. He embraces her as they are passionately kissing one another. He then tilts her head back again and begins to kiss her breasts, all she can do is close her eyes and feel his warm breath on her skin and moan while he kisses her breasts so tenderly. 

He lets his lips gently graze against her skin, moving from her breasts slowly up to her neck, she still has her eyes closed but she rests her hands on his arms as he continues to kiss her neck and she loves every bit of this feeling so she bites her own bottom lip. Erwin moves his hands to her breasts and gently squeezes them as he starts to leave light marks on her neck, She moves her hips as she feels his hands and lips all over her and that’s when she finally decides to cleat her mind just enough to ask him.  
A: Hey would you mind helping me with the rest of the costume, the skirt is easy just slide it down.  
E: Yeah, sure no problem.

She moves off his lap slowly then he sits up straight to reach out and slowly tug down the skirt and the booty shorts together which leaves Armin in just her bra and panties. Armin looks at Erwin and blushes because she didn’t expect for any of this to happen and yet he is so relaxed again and has the same look in his eyes that he had earlier and somehow that look is beginning to calm her. He then asks her in a deep voice like earlier too.  
E: There we go, anything else?  
A: Well if we really want to continue all of this I’ll need to get something from my bedroom then you can help me with the rest of this, okay baby.  
E: That’s true. Alright then.

She walks to her bedroom as quickly as she could to get what is needed for this sort of thing (a condom) and while in the bedroom she takes her high heels off. Then she asks him if he wants to help her take off the rest of her clothes which he doesn’t hesitate to do, he slowly pulls down both straps of her bra and she unhooks the bra from the back so he is able to pull it off and place it with the blouse and the skirt and then he takes his time to pull her panties down because he wants to touch every inch of her body.  
E: There we go.  
She gets on her knees in front of him and as he looks so relaxed she asks him.  
A: What do you think is the next step baby, you’ll need to pull your pants down so that I can help you and I can help myself.

He unbuttons his pants and Armin helps him pull them down his legs along with his boxers. She takes a look at his member and sees that he’s already half hard and she grabs it gently but with a firm grasp so that she pulls his length and kisses the tip of his member and she can taste the pre-cum as she licks her lips. She wraps her lips around his member and starts to bob her head slowly back as she sucks on his member. He relaxes more and tilts his head back as he begins to feel a sensation from her slowly bobbing her head back and forth. 

She puts her arms on his lap to have a better angle to move her head back and forth a little bit faster, he lets out a moan as she begins to move faster. She hears him moan so she slows down and moves her lips off his member to adjust so that she could wrap her hand around his member and pulls on it gently, she then kisses and lips the tip of his member. He enjoys it more and more as she continues to kiss and lick the tip of his member.  
E: That feels so good. Ahh…  
She’s kissing his member and pulling on it as he sits on the love seat relaxed so she puts his member back in her moth all the way until it reaches the back of her throat and she uses her tongue to wet it as much as possible and once she’s done she takes her mouth off of him and puts the condom on his member and then she grabs the lube and puts it directly on the protected member and uses her fingers as gently as possible to spread the lube all over it. His member being completely hard now, he looks at her and makes a sly remark.

E: You look like you could use a seat.  
A: Oh yes baby I could but I’ll need a little help getting on top.  
E: Alright.  
She reaches her hand out to him so that he can grab it and he gently grabs her hand and has her place it on his arm so he can pick her up from the tiny waist of hers. Once she’s on his lap she adjusts her hips so that his member can slide right in. His member is so big compared to her hole that her breath hitches and she lets out a moan because she feels pain and pleasure all at the same time, and he also lets out a deep moan as he pushes his member deep inside her tight hole. 

E: Ahhh Armin you’re so tight.  
She puts her hands on his shoulders and moves her hips up and down feeling it all inside her, she then gives him loose kisses on his lips and his cheek and all she can do now is just moan and breathe deeply against his neck while moving her hips. He places his hands on her waist and slowly moves her in a back and forth motion, she can’t stop the moans that come out of her mouth and so she lets her mouth stay wide open and calls out his name and profanities as they continue to move together in perfect harmony. The feeling is so passionate between them that they 

A: F-fuck me faster please harder, Erwin!  
He begins to move faster, thrusting deeper and harder inside of her and he is still grabbing her waist so he is able to help her move faster and harder by bouncing her up and down on him. This goes on until she can feel her orgasm starting to come, so she grabs one of his hands and places it on her chest.  
E: Armin, you are so beautiful.  
He squeezes her breast and continues to move fast as he feels her reach her climax. When she reaches her climax her back arches and he cringes as she tightens when she climaxes, and the feeling of her tightening as she keeps moving on top of him made him climax. Her body slows down and her body becomes sensitive to touch but she knows how to use it to her advantage because she loves the way he begins to kiss her body as she comes down from her climax. She then puts her head on his shoulder to let her breath slow down and he wraps his arms around her waist and gives her loose kisses on her neck a couple of times before laying his neck on her shoulder and allowing his breathe to slow down with hers. 

Armin then places one her hands on Erwin’s face to feel the facial hair, he lets out one last big sigh and slightly turns his head to face her with a smile, she looks at him directly in his sky blue eyes and gives him a small smile back and her hand continues to touch the facial hair on his cheek. He sticks his tongue out at her, she giggles and sticks her tongue out at him and giggles again. He chuckles back and brushes her hair out of her face to the side, kissing her forehead, she blushes when he kisses her forehead. He teases her when he sees her blush and she tells him to stop but she’s only teasing back and kisses him on the cheek again and again gently so that she can feel his facial hair tickling her lips.

E: Haha should I?  
He rests his hand against her cheek still slightly smiling as she repeatedly kisses his cheek, She then stops kissing his cheek to whisper in his ear,  
A: Wanna go take a shower with me baby or would you like to go to my bed and rest for a while?  
E: Hmm, I think I’ll relax for a bit. You go ahead and take your shower.  
A: Oh baby did you get tired after having such a good time with me, its fine just help me off you. I can still feel you inside of me and even though it feels good I am going to need to clean up.   
She puts both hands on his shoulders again so he can help her get off of him.  
E: You sure know how to put in work.   
A: I guess I do, but I do need to clean up now from this work out that we did.

Erwin starts helping her off. Armin pushes her body upwards and Erwin is holding her by the hips and she can feel his member slide out of her as he lifts her off her body and she feels empty now but she doesn’t want him to know that, she smiles at him and gets off his lap and picks up her clothes with one hand and grabs his hand with her other hand.  
A: Come on, follow me to my bedroom.  
He gets up from the love seat, takes the condom off and pulls up his pants and gives his hand to Armin so she can lead him to her bedroom. He throws away the condom when he sees that she has a trash can near her front door. Armin walks carefully as her bare feet touch the cold ground and Erwin can see every movement of her body more sensually and thinks she is even more beautiful right now. The way her hips move so delicately as she picks up her clothes and the way she walks delicately on the cold floor and the way her hair bounced with every step. She lets go of his hand to open the bedroom door and throws her costume outfit into the laundry hamper near her closet and gets her silk bath robe of a hanger and puts in on. She then gets on the bed and lays her head down on a pillow.

A: I hope you don’t mind laying down on the sot blankets and pillows while you wait, I promise I won’t take long.  
He admires her as she’s laying down on the bed, and sits down close to her.  
E: No go ahead and take your time. I don’t mind the anticipation of waiting for you to come out from that steamy shower.  
She gets up and goes to the bathroom and closes the door but doesn’t put the lock on and turns on the water before stepping in. She sits down in front of her vanity and she can’t stop thinking about all that had just happened. She takes a deep breath and gets up and checks the water and takes the bath robe and gets into the shower and lets the water fall all over her body. He smirks when he notices that Armin didn’t lock the door and goes to relax on her bed for a bit. She lets the water fall on her hair and starts to lather her body with soap and continues to think about how he touched her all over and she smiles at the thought of it. He looks over to the bathroom as he hears the water running and sees steam coming out from under the door and thinks ‘Hmmm…’

She continues to wash and rinse her body in the silence of her own thoughts and the hot water running down her body and into the drain. Erwin gets up from the bed and walks towards the bathroom, slowly opening the bathroom door and closes it right behind him. She puts the bar of soap down and pokes her head through the curtain.  
A: Hey did you finally decide to join me  
She raises an eyebrow at him. He then raises an eyebrow at her.  
E: Did I?  
She takes off any remaining soap that she had and pulls the shower curtain to the side to talk to him even though she’s completely wet and so naked now.  
A: I thought you were gonna wait in the bedroom?  
She says with a sassy remark and puts her hands on her hips. He looks at her as she’s scolding him.  
E: I did say that, didn’t I?

She still has her hands on her hips but changes her tone of voice when she says.  
A: Well baby what would you like to do?  
E: Well I don’t know, ‘He puts his hands on his hips and leans slightly to the right’ What can I do?  
She gives him a sultry look and a smooth voice.  
A: What would you like to do, as you can see I’m ready for anymore play unless we just go lie down in bed and rest.  
She turns the water off and grabs the towel that was on the towel rack.  
E: Hmmm, well I’d hate to make you take another shower right after getting out.  
A: Well if you don’t want me to take anymore showers then I need to put some clothes on and we can still cuddle in bed.  
E: Alright then, yes we can.

Armin wraps the towel around her body and steps out of the shower and walks around him back to her bedroom. He follows right behind her and heads towards the bed. She goes to her dresser and gets a pair of soft lace panties and an old oversized t-shirt that just barely covers the tops of her thighs. Erwin sits on the big comfy bed and waits for her to finish getting her clothes on by admiring the way she dries her body so gently and puts the panties on so smoothly to cover her perfect ass, and thinks she looks sexy even wearing an old beat up t-shirt. Armin crawls on the bed and sits on her knees and looks at him with an innocent look on her face and runs her fingertips through his hair. He looks back at her innocent face as she’s running her fingertips through his hair and smiles.

A: Let’s cuddle now baby.  
Erwin opens his arms and Armin smiles and puts her arms around his neck and pulls him down onto the bed and he falls flat on top of her, she lays down with her hair all over the pillow and her arms fall around her head and her shirt goes up a little bit to show her panties. When he fell on top of her though she let out a moan and blushes because she was loving how he felt on top of her. 

A: Well this seems like this is a bit more than just cuddling, but I don’t mind.  
E: Haha yeah I kind of have to agree on this one.  
He wraps one of his arms around her waist and has his other hand holding himself up, starts kissing her neck, and grinds his hips on hers. She starts moaning as she has him between her legs, he continues to press his body against hers, grinding back and forth, then he lifts her shirt to see her beautiful chest and begins to nibble on her chest, moving the hand he had on her back all around her now. She closes her eyes and arches her back as she feels his hands and lips all over her body and lets her hands rest near her head so he can continue taking over. 

He puts his hand back under to keep her back arched and keeps kissing her chest and starts going up and kisses her neck, she lets out a soft moan when she feels his lips on her chest and neck and she keeps her back arched because of how good it feels. As he’s kissing her neck he brings his other hand up and rubs her chest ever so gently, she moans when she feels his warm hand on her chest. He then gently squeezes her breast and she moans again, she bites her lip when she feels him squeeze her breast, she grinds her hips against his as he continues to squeeze her breast, he then starts kissing her chest and rubs himself against her even more. 

Throughout all the moans and kisses there is the sound of a cellphone ringtone and it’s his phone, he suddenly goes still to hear the ring and lets go of her and takes the phone to answer it in the living room. Armin gets up from the bed and gets her robe that she had on earlier and follows him out to the living room and sees that he has a worried look on his face and his tone is rushed. She gives him a worried look when he looks to see that she followed him to the living room and he quietly says he’s sorry to Armin and tells the person on the phone that he’ll be leaving soon and hangs up the phone.

A: Is everything alright?  
E: I’m really sorry but I have an emergency.  
Armin gives him a sad smile and quietly says its fine, he can hear the sadness in her voice and puts a hand on her cheek and leans down to kiss her and she lets him kiss her lips but she doesn’t kiss back.   
E: Armin I promise I’ll make it up to you.  
A: Its fine just go to your emergency, I’ll be fine, its getting late anyways.  
She says calmly and she goes to the front door to open it and he grabs her hand.  
E: Please Armin forgive me.  
Armin looks back at him.  
A: I told you its fine you don’t have to do that. Just go do what you have to do.  
Erwin gets another call on his phone and he looks at his phone but doesn’t answer it, he lets go of Armin’s hand. She opens the front door and he walks through it and she doesn’t even say good bye, she just closes the door as he leaves.


	2. tiny update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> most likely ill delete this later on but please know that ill be back and ready to give you the actual chapter 2 soon

Hello I know I've probably taken longer than expected to update but ill have chapter 2 up, right now its still in beta mode, but I promise that soon you all will see it and love it or hate it. over the time that it took to post my 1st chapter and chapter 2 I was going through the process of getting full custody of my child and getting a restraining order against my ex-husband and at the same time I was finishing taking classes at a community college, so that I could transfer to a university, so please bare with me now as I finally get back on to writing this wonderful story and thank you to everyone that read the first chapter and also extra love and hugs to the ones that gave me a kudos. as usual you can send me any comments you have and I will get to you as soon as I can. I love you all and I promise the chapter will come soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story and if you liked it at all I hope you wait for me to post the second chapter once I finish it, comments are appreciated


End file.
